


Sugar Sugar

by DaisyKwan



Series: Wowkwan [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crack, Extremely light angst maybe??, F L U F F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Byeongkwan, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Sehyoon, maybe smut??, will edit tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Byeongkwan needs money and Yuchan suggests getting a sugar daddy. Yuchan was only joking, Byeongkwan took him seriously and got himself a daddy.





	1. Need Money? Uh, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapers this will have, probaby slow updates too. Just like all my other fics. I keep making new fics, I need to stop.
> 
> Unedited

Byeongkwan slammed the door to his old shitty apartment; startling his friend who was temporarily staying with him until he found his own place. Yuchan appeared from the living room, "What's wrong, Byeongkwan?" 

"I can't afford rent, bills, the rest of my school tuition, or groceries this month," Byeongkwan choked out throwing the bills on the kitchen counter.

"Again?" Yuchan asked grabbing a freezie out of the freezer opening it, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yes, again. My parents told me they won't help me out this time. I don't know what to do," Byeongkwan cried. Yuchan got up and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, we'll find a way," Yuchan reassured. "Let's sit and do some calculations and come up with a plan, sound good?" Byeongkwan nodded and wiped his eyes then grabbed his calculation sheet off the fridge and sat down at the table. Yuchan handed him a pen and sat across from him. 

About 10 minutes later Byeongkwan dropped the pen and put his head in his hands. "I mean, I could just become a stripper." 

"Byeongkwan no."

"Byeongkwan yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Kwan no."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Yuchan was silent then he let out a small  _Ahh_  sound.

"Get a sugar daddy!"

"... A what?"

"A sugar daddy! He could help you with your money situation."

"Why?"

"There are plenty of sugar daddies looking for sugar babies to spoil and give money," Byeongkwan stared at him for a second then got up and sped to his computer. Yuchan followed Byeongkwan another freezie in hand when Yuchan reached Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan was looking at sugar daddy websites. "Kwan, I was kidding." 

"Yeah, well, I need some money. I could just get some old fart and then leave when I'm all caught up in my payments and we have actual food and not just ramen."

"Isn't that just using someone?"

"Channie, they pay you good money so they can pamper you or have sex with you or both."

"What if you get an STI or something!?" Yuchan freaked.

"Chill, I'm not having sex with an old dude. Besides, if we do end up doing it, isn't it like friends with benefits? No feelings, it's not like we're going to fall in love or something. I'd be able to leave easy." Byeongkwan said turning his head to look at Yuchan. Yuchan just sucked on his freezie nervously as Byeongkwan continued to set up his profile. 

Byeongkwan whined and threw his head back. "Channie." 

Yuchan looked at him, "What?" he whined back.

"I don't have any good pictures of me on my computer."

"Just get some from your Instagram or something." Byeongkwan huffed as he opened a new tab and logged into Instagram only to screenshot some of his selfies. He closed the tab and finished off his profile. He turned back to Yuchan.

"Hey, is this good?" Byeongkwan asked poking his friend's side. Yuchan leaned over Byeongkwan's shoulder and read aloud.

"Hello, my name is Byeongkwan I am 21. I'm looking for a sugar daddy who can help me pay shit off like my bills, parents, and my tuition and also help me buy groceries for myself and my roommate," Yuchan nodded, "I mean, it's getting straight to the point and none of it is a lie so yeah I guess. I don't know how this stuff works." Byeongkwan shrugged and pressed 'save' then walked away from his computer to make supper.

Byeongkwan pulled put a big pot like pan and filled it with water. He opened the cupboards and fridge and sighed. "CHANNIE!" Byeongkwan called out.

"Yeah?" Yuchan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We have nothing but ramen and rice cakes. Should I make spicy rice cakes?"

"Yeah, I can help. But, don't we also have fish cake to put in?"

"You can look but I didn't see any. But then again, I didn't even really look," Yuchan shuffled to the fridge. opening up the freezer he moved things around and found the bag full of fish cakes. Smiling widely he opened the bag and grabbed a cutting board and knife then cut them into strips as Byeongkwan washed the rice cakes and waited for the water with hot pepper paste to boil. 

Once the water started to boil Yuchan and Byeongkwan put in the fish cakes, rice cakes, and ramen. Byeongkwan put the lid on the pot like pan and turned the stove down. Yuchan went to the computer and watched some YouTube as Byeongkwan continued to cook their supper.

Byeongkwan was stirring and mixing the rice cakes when Yuchan called him excitedly. "BYEONGKWAN YOU GOT A MESSAGE!" Byeongkwan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked loud enough for Yuchan to hear.

"Yeah! Oh, what's this? You have four messages!" Byeongkwan stopped stirring and froze.

"Four?"

"Yeah, only one is a young guy."

"Read his message to me."

"Hello, Byeongkwan. I saw your profile and I like what I see- how can he like what's on your profile? It's so basic and borin-"

"Just continue to read."

"I like what I see. I would love to be your sugar daddy. Let's meet up to discuss more. Smiley face," Byeongkwan turned off the stove and sped to Yuchan.

"What do the others say?"

"This one says: hey baby, I'd love to pamper you and give you all the money you need. I will fulfil any of your needs. Let's meet up. Winky face," Byeongkwan made a stank face.

"It was going well until he said the last part," Yuchan nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Byeongkwan. I will be your sugar daddy if you send feet pics." 

"Ew. No."

"Hey, sugar. Let's get to know each other. Smiley face,"

"I like what he said and the first one. Let's message this older guy first."

 _Me:_  
Hello, as you know my name is Byeongkwan and I am 21. I have a roommate who is also my best friend. He is a very happy person so his happiness rubs off on me. I go to Seoul National University for dance/arts. And that's basically it.

 _Sangjeon:_  
My baby has a male roommate? Tsk, daddy gets jealous easily. That's impressive that you got into SNU, it's hard to get into.

 _Me:_  
I'm not your baby.. you shouldn't get jealous cause we're just friends and roommates.

 _Sangjeon:_  
"Just friends and roommates" can turn into so much more.

 _Me:_  
Not when he's basically your little brother. Yikes.

Byeongkwan and Yuchan gagged at the guy and went to the younger guy.

 _Me:_  
Let's get to know each other better. Who knows, maybe you're a murder, maybe I'M a murderer. Nobody knows except for ourselves.

 _Sehyoon:_  
Lmao, I guess you're right. I am 25 years old, I am the CEO of a game designing company. It used to be my dad's but he has retired since then and handed it over to me and other companies over to my older brothers and younger sister. I have way too much money and I am still kinda new to this thing so if I ever overstep my boundaries let me know :). Tell me about yourself, Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan and Yuchan stared at the screen. "Why is he more interesting than me?"

"Cause you're you?"

"I'm seriously going to hit you one of these days."

 _Me:_  
My name is Byeongkwan, I am 21. I am in Seoul National University for dance/arts, I worked my ass off to get into the school but can't afford to pay my tuition sadly. In middle school, I went to Canada for about 2 years so I am pretty good at speaking English. I also have a male roommate, idk if that's a problem for you. It was a problem for an older man on here so I hope it's not a problem for you cause I like you so far. My roommate is also my best friend, he is always happy and sometimes his happiness rubs off on me.

 _Sehyoon:_  
You seem like an interesting person. I heard Seoul National University is a hard school to get into, I'm glad you got into it. I'm glad you are confident in your English cause if this does work out I could use some help with mine. I've been learning for a while due to oversea meetings but I'm still not that confident. You having a male roommate doesn't bother me at all. We all need someone to make up happy and if he is that someone that's good. Let's meet up at the hotel I'm staying at; Hotel Riviera Seoul in two days, let's have lunch there. Give them my name "Kim Sehyoon" and they'll let you in and seat you.

 _Me:_  
Sounds good! See you then, Sehyoon!

"Wow, you actually got yourself a daddy," Yuchan said breathlessly.

"Well I mean, I am Kim Byeongkwan. Who wouldn't want me?"

"Me," Yuchan said standing up and going to the kitchen dishing himself up some spicy rice cakes. Byeongkwan gasped.

"Don't be rude." 

"Shut up and go eat," Byeongkwan shut up and grabbed some food as well. "Wow, if you and Sehyoon  _do it_  he'd be happy as hell with how well you listen. Good boy," Yuchan said patting Byeongkwan's head. He glared and swatted his hand.

"It's a thing called respect."

"Didn't know you had that," Byeongkwan gave him a shocked look.

"You're so mean to me. What did I do to deserve this?" Byeongkwan asked shoving his dinner in his mouth. Yuchan blew him a kiss and sat down at the table. "You're seriously the worst, Yuchan."


	2. Work Work Work Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan goes to his job at Burger King and gets some unwelcome customers.

Byeongkwan stood behind the counter at Burger King waiting for some customers. He yawned, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Hey, what time are you working today?" Byeongkwan asked his co-worker and friend Donghun.

"I'm working until 11 tonight. What about you?" 

"Me too."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I am. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh really? Why?" Donghun asked raising an eyebrow. Byeongkwan laughed shyly.

"I was up all night messaging someone."

"Ooo who?" Donghun dragged out teasingly nudging him.

"Just... Someone." 

"Ahh, you're no fun."

"If things go a different way then I'll let you know."

"Hint, please!"

"He's a CEO of a game designing company."

"Do I know him?"

"Hmm, I don't know if you do. Maybe you do, maybe you don-"

"Come on, just tell me," Donghun pouted. Byeongkwan looked at him disgusted.

"Are you acting cute to try and get the answer out of me?"

"Yes, now, I don't act cute for just anyone. Tell me." 

"Hm, you act cute for Junhee,"

"That's different," Donghun mumbled. They heard the chime telling them someone walked in. Turning around they saw some teenage boys with a few teenage girls. Byeongkwan looked over at Donghun one last time.

"Not really," Byeongkwan said turning to the customers waiting at the counter. "What can I get for you?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Uh, give us a minute," one of the boys said. Byeongkwan nodded.

"Of course." 

"Why won't you tell me, Byeongkwan?" Donghun asked quietly as Byeongkwan was waiting for the teenagers who were looking at the menu. 

"The only person who knows is Chan, and that's cause he was with me. Besides, I don't know how long this guy and I are going to last. We might not even make it past the first date," Byeongkwan whispered to Donghun who was standing right beside him. Byeongkwan heard someone snapping beside his head, he turned his head and saw one of the teen boys.

"Hey, are you done talking so we can take our order?" Byeongkwan was taken back by the rudeness of the young boy.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"Just 4 whopper combos all with coke I guess. Don't touch them, I don't want to turn gay," Byeongkwan looked at him 'Are you serious?' written all over his face.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about. There's no such thing as turning gay."

"Yeah, gay people touch you and you turn gay."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. People don't turn gay, that's just how they are."

"If I was gay I would kill myself, if my friend was gay I'd beat his ass until he came to his senses." The other young boy said laughing. Donghun put the bag on the counter that was full of their meals and set their drinks down beside it. One of the girls looked at it and tilted her head.

"We wanted to stay," she said staring at the takeout bag and cup tray. 

"Whenever one of us is working none of you are allowed in here," Donghun told them.

"What? why?"

"Cause you're disrespectful."

"What are you? The manager?" Another boy asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, I am."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," the one boy said taking out his wallet to pay. 

"Don't. I'll pay, just get out," Byeongkwan said sternly taking out his wallet and paying right in front of them. One of the girls grabbed their things and left waiting outside for the rest. 

"I'm sorry," the first rude boy apologized.

"You're only sorry cause the manager is here, go," Byeongkwan said pointing to the door. He left with his head hung low. Byeongkwan didn't notice the blond man in a black suit waiting until the kids left. "Oh, sorry about that. What can I get for you?" Byeongkwan asked not realizing who it was.

"I'm just getting the bbq bacon burger with onion rings instead of fries, bottled water, and you," Byeongkwan furrowed his eyebrows and looked up then gasped.

"M-me?"

"Yeah. Can't wait for tonight, oh and, wear something casual. Like a t-shirt and jeans or something. I'll show up casual too," Byeongkwan nodded.

"You can get me later, anyway, is that all?"

"Yeah, that'll be all,"

"Okay, that's $8.59," Sehyoon pulled out his card and Byeongkwan handed him the card machine and he paid and handed it back to Byeongkwan. "To stay or to go?"

"Uh, to go. I have a meeting in about half an hour."

"Ahh, have as much fun as you can at meetings. I know they aren't very fun," Byeongkwan laughed nervously. Sehyoon smiled and waited for his food. Soon Donghun came and handed him his food in a paper bag and his water bottle. Sehyoon waved goodbye and Donghun leaned against the counter.

"It's him."

"What?"

"It's him. He's the one you were talking about."

"Shut up." Byeongkwan blushed and looked away.

-

Byeongkwan walked up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door walking in. He dropped his stuff at the door and went to the bathroom and showered, then went to his room and changed into some casual wear. He strode out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw Chan washing the dishes. "Oh, thank you," Byeongkwan said grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. 

"No problem. Have fun on your date tonight!" 

"It's not a date, it's just a meeting to go over contracts and what not."

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that. You're going on a date Byeongkwan." Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and walked away to the living room and turned on the TV.

After an hour or two of watching TV Byeongkwan decided to head down to the hotel he was meeting Sehyoon at. Byeongkwan grabbed his car keys saying bye to Chan then drove down to the hotel. When he got there his mouth dropped open, it was a beautiful hotel. He walked inside and went to the dining place. "Do you have a reservation?" the lady asked.

"Uh, Kim Sehyoon," she nodded and told Byeongkwan to follow her. Byeongkwan followed her to the table where Sehyoon was and sat down in the chair across from Sehyoon. "Hi." Byeongkwan waved shyly.

"Hey, how was work?"

"It was good for the most part, what about you?"

"I'm glad, um, my day was boring. But I brought the contracts if you want to go over them and see if there's anything you'd like to change," Sehyoon said handing the contracts over to Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan grabbed them and skimmed through it.

"No sex with other people? You don't have to worry about that, I haven't had sex in 2 years" Sehyoon chuckled at Byeongkwan. "Sex is not something that is needed but if you want it you can get it. Well, I hope it will be something you would want too and not just me wanting it," Byeongkwan continued reading some of the things that were on the paper and making small comments. "You let me pamper you and in return I pay you, sounds good to me."

Byeongkwan finished reading all the papers and grabbed the pen Sehyoon had set on the table and signed all the papers. "Well, looks like you're my daddy now."

"And you're my baby."

"That sounds weird, what we just said. Let's never say that again," Byeongkwan said and Sehyoon agreed.

"So, now that that is done. We can order, what do you feel like having?"

"Uh, steak? I don't know how expensive things are here. I don't want to spend too much."

"Don't worry about the price. You want steak. You get steak," Sehyoon told Byeongkwan.

"So basically, what baby wants, baby gets?"

"Exactly. Get the steak and mashed potatos. It's really good," Byeongkwan nodded and then waited for their server. 

They got their food and started eating. Byeongkwan took a bite and looked up wide eyed. "This is so good," Sehyoon smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. What are you doing after this?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan swallowed his food and opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing, why?"

"Come to my place after. We can hang out and get to know each other."

"Okay."


	3. Hanging Out

 

The two had finished eating and were heading up to Sehyoon's room. They stood in the elevator side by side with a couple who were being all lovey-dovey. Sehyoon cleared his throat startling the couple, the man turned around and said sorry as the door opened. His girlfriend dragging him out of the elevator. "Tell me about your roommate," Sehyoon said watching the elevator doors close.

"My roommate? His name is Yuchan but everyone just calls him Chan. We've been friends since we were kids so it's easy to live together. He was the first person to know and accept my sexuality, I told him when we were in high school. When I told him he said _" Really? That's cool, I feel honoured I'm the first to know."_ and then asked if we could go to the library and treated me exactly the same. When I slowly came out to others I noticed they started treating me a little differently, so it was really nice to go to Chan and be treated the same as before I came out."

"That's really nice, Chan sounds like a good guy. Anyway, we're on the floor I'm staying on. Let's go," Sehyoon smiled. The two walked out into the hallway and to his room. Sehyoon took his keycard out of his pants pocket and opened the door. "Anything you want to do?" Sehyoon asked Byeongkwan hummed, thinking.

"There's something I want to do but won't say it but I do need to go grocery shopping," Byeongkwan mumbled. Sehyoon lifted an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, I said I need to go grocery shopping. Our cupboards are empty," Byeongkwan said scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, just let me get dressed into something a bit more comfortable and we can go. You can sit on the bed if you like," Byeongkwan sat on the bed as Sehyoon walked over to the closet and grabbed some other clothes then walked off to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he came out and grabbed his wallet. "Okay, let's go," Byeongkwan stood up and they went down to the lobby and got into Sehyoon's car. Sehyoon started the car and off they went to E-Mart. 

During the car ride Byeongkwan had gone on and on about the rude group of teenagers that had come into Burger King before he had arrived. Sehyoon listened intently, nodding from time to time, giggling when he started using his hands to express how he felt.

-

Sehyoon parked the car and got out. Byeongkwan went and grabbed a cart. They walked in together and Byeongkwan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and phoned Chan. "Hey, I'm going grocery shopping with my sugar daddy what do we need?" 

"Fruits, vegetables, meat, bread, snacks, toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, bar soap-"

"Got it."

"I wasn't done."

"I understand."

"Oh okay, bye bye. Have fun! Use protection," Chan teased.

"Oh my god, shut up, Chan."

"Nope, tell me everything, I expect you to come home in the morning unable to walk properly, byee," Byeongkwan groaned as Chan hung up. Sehyoon looked over as Byeongkwan put his phone in his pocket.

"What's up?" Sehyoon tittered.

"Chan was just being a pervert," Sehyoon laughed and Byeongkwan smiled turning down the snack aisle. He grabbed some chips, nuts, and chocolate. He turned to Sehyoon, "Do you want anything? I know you said you're buying but if you come to my place you'll have your own snacks that won't be half gone."

"I would love to but unfortunately I can't. I have to look good for the press at all times, so I can't eat chips. They make me gain weight and give me acne."

"You don't have to have chips, you can have nuts or something."

"Well, you make a good point," Sehyoon chuckled grabbing a few cans of nuts.

"What else comes with your eating habits and appearance?"

"I have to be skinny, so I am unable to eat things I love like hamburgers, pizza, ramen, cheese, spicy rice cake-"

"So good food?" Byeongkwan said turning down another aisle grabbing all the different spices and condiments they needed. 

"Yeah basically," Sehyoon laughed before continuing, "As for my appearance, I almost always have to be dressed nicely. I can't wear sweats, sweatshirts, hoodies, or sweaters. I can't wear hats either, it has to be nice clothes."

"Do you have to act differently?"

"Yeah, I have to be more professional."

"Doesn't that get tiring?"

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Byeongkwan nodded strolling down the aisle grabbing things he needed. He went past a few aisles and got to the toilet paper and soap aisle. He grabbed some toilet paper and put it in the cart then turned to the soaps. Sehyoon went to Byeongkwan and hesitantly rested his hand on his lower back. Byeongkwan brought a dish soap to his face smelling it then Sehyoon's so he could smell it then he did the same with another one.

"Which one do you like more?"

"The first one, it smells like apple cinnamon," Byeongkwan agreed and grabbed 3 and put them in the cart. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon grabbed the rest of the stuff needed. They went back to Sehyoon's car and loaded everything up. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, 5961 83rd Ave." Sehyoon drove off to Byeongkwan's place and Byeongkwan bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't want you to come up to my place, it's a bit messy, small, and ugly."

"I don't mind but if you don't want me there that's okay."

"Yet, I don't want you there yet."

"I'll help bring the things up to your place but won't go in, is that okay?" Byeongkwan was silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that's okay." They drove a little longer until they reached Byeongkwan's apartment. Byeongkwan texted Chan to tell him to come and help them with the groceries. 

Chan came racing out soon after the text. The two got out grabbing bags of groceries and bringing them up to Byeongkwan and Chan's place. After a few more trips to the car, all the groceries were at the door. Sehyoon placed a hand on Byeongkwan's shoulder. "I'll go wait in the car." 

"Okay, see you in a few minutes," Sehyoon walked down the 2 flights of stairs and walked out the door. 

"Let me guess, you told him he's not allowed in?"

"Chan, our place is small, messy, and ugly. He like, lives in luxury."

"First of all, our place is not ugly. Second of all, the mess we can clean. Also, our place isn't really that small, it has three bedrooms; granted, one is a lot smaller than the other two but it's still a bedroom, it has a decent sized kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The kitchen is big enough to fit a table which is why we don't have a dining room I'm guessing,"

"I guess. But we should quickly put these away," Byeongkwan said grabbing a few bags. Chan grabbed them from Byeongkwan.

"I'll do it."

"No no, I'll help."

"Begone thot. I'll do it myself"

"Are you hiding something?"

"No, I just don't want Sehyoon to be stuck waiting for like half an hour."

"Fair point, are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," Chan said bringing the stuff in already. Byeongkwan walked down the stairs and to Sehyoon's car. Sehyoon looked up from his phone.

"That was fast."

"That's cause Chan kicked me out for the day," Sehyoon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Where to next?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's drive across the city to my place." Sehyoon started driving down the street, taking the route that leads across the city. They got to know each other a bit more on the way to Sehyoon's penthouse. Laughing at funny childhood memories.

-

The elevator doors opened up to the top floor and Sehyoon unlocked his door. They took off their shoes as they stepped in. Byeongkwan took a seat on the couch while Sehyoon made tea. He came into the living room with two cups of tea and set them on the undersetters that sat on the glass table. "Thank you," Byeongkwan said softly.

"You're welcome."

"How many sugar babies have you had?" Byeongkwan asked.

"I have had 3, including you. The first was a girl, it lasted for about 3 to 4 months but then she said she had found a boyfriend and so we cut the contract. The next was a boy, it lasted not even 2 weeks, he was really greedy and mean so I cut that contract. And now you."

"Was the girl nice?"

"Yes, she was very nice. She didn't always demand things, she only got a hold of me when she really needed money but she was always really polite. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"I have had 2 girlfriends and 4 boyfriends. The girlfriends were from High School. Chan didn't like them, probably because he knew I was gay and saw how uncomfortable I was in the relationships. Chan hasn't liked any of my ex-boyfriends, well he liked my last ex."

"Why just your last one?"

"Because he was never mean, he was always really nice and understanding."

"Why'd you two break up?"

"He was starting to get really annoyed with everything I did, he said it was because he was stressed with work. Stressed or not you shouldn't take whatever problems you're having out on your friends or family. He was never mean to me when he was annoyed but he would look at me a certain way and I could tell he was annoyed or mad and it was taking a toll on me, so we broke up. We still talk and hang out when we're both free, we found out that we're better off as friends. He has a girlfriend now and he's happy with her so I'm happy for him."

"Do you still like him?"

"Not romantically, no. I like him as a friend, we broke up 3 years ago so I don't feel anything romantic towards him. What about you? Have you had any girlfriends or boyfriends?"

"None of my choice, all were girlfriends. My parents kept setting me up with girls from wealthy families in hope we'd get married. I told them last year that if I were to get married it would be with the person of my choice."

"How'd they feel about that?"

"They were angry with me for a while but once I told them if they don't allow me to do as I please I will shut down the businesses. They weren't happy with that either but they allowed me, they still don't like it, honestly."

"Do you do this sugar daddy thing hoping to find someone?" 

"No, I do it cause I have too much money. I donate to a few places three times a week but I still have so much I want to help people if they're in a bit of a pickle. But I will say this, I like you, you do seem like a good person and I do hope you are my last sugar baby."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you seem actually interested in what I have to say and you seem like a good person. You're funny too. But, we'll see what happens. Only time will tell." They talked until the early morning, Sehyoon let Byeongkwan borrow some clothes to sleep in. 

They laid in the same bed, their consious bodies kept their distance but their unconsious ones craved each others warmth and touch, making their limbs get tangled with one another.


End file.
